List of women in Science Fiction
These women are involved in Science Fiction (and Fantasy) as authors, editors, fans, etc. Please feel free to add! There are further lists of women in SF on the Feminist SF Wiki Authors A * Charlie Anders * Eleanor Arnason James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Catherine Asaro multiple Nebula Award winner * Pauline Ashwell * Margaret Atwood B * Kage Baker Nebula Award winner * Gael Baudino * Elizabeth Bear John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Louky Bersianik * Aliette de Bodard Nebula Award winner * K. Tempest Bradford * Lois McMaster Bujold multiple Nebula Award winner, multiple Hugo Award winner * Emma Bull * Octavia Butler C * Pat Cadigan * Suzy McKee Charnas * C. J. Cherryh multiple Hugo Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Susanna Clarke Hugo Award winner * Brenda Cooper D * Candas Jane Dorsey James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner E * Julia Ecklar John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer F * Karen Joy Fowler multiple Nebula Award winner, John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Eugie Foster Nebula Award winner G * Greer Gilman James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Molly Gloss James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Hiromi Goto James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Nicola Griffith James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Eileen Gunn H * Andrea Hairston James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Sarah Hall James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Amanda Hocking * Nina Kiriki Hoffman * Nalo Hopkinson Nebula Award winner, John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer J * Shelley Jackson James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * N(ora). K. Jemisin * Kij Johnson multiple Nebula Award winner * Gwyneth Jones James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner, Arthur C. Clarke Award winner, Philip K. Dick Award winner K * Vylar Kaftan Nebula Award winner * Rosemary Kirstein * Mary Robinette Kowal John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Nancy Kress Nebula Award winner L * Madeleine L'Engle * Mur Lafferty John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Ursula K. Le Guin multiple Nebula Award winner, multiple Hugo Award winner; her web site * Ann Leckie Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award winner, Arthur C. Clarke Award winner * Kelly Link James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner M * R.A. MacAvoy John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Anne McCaffrey * Seanan McGuire aka Mira Grant; John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer (as Mira Grant) * Vonda McIntyre multiple Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award Winner * Maureen McHugh James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Judith Merril * Judith Moffett John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Sarah Monette N * Linda Nagata * Andre Norton * Naomi Novik John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer O * Stephanie Osborn R * Kristine Kathryn Rusch John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Laura Resnick John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Anne Rice * Michaela Roessner John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * J.K. Rowling Hugo Award winner * Joanna Russ * Mary Doria Russell James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer S * Kiini Ibura Salamm James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Sofia Samatar John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Pamela Sargent Nebula Award winner * Elizabeth Ann Scarborough Nebula Award winner * Melissa Scott John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Nisi Shawl James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Alice Sheldon - as James Tiptree, Jr. and Raccoona Sheldon * Mary Shelley * Johanna Sinisalo James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Kristine Smith John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Martha Soukup Nebula Award winner * Wen Spencer John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer * Nancy Springer James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Rachel Swirsky Nebula Award winner T * Amy Thomson John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Lisa Tuttle John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer, refused Nebula Award U * Dubravka Ugrešić James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner V * Catherynne M. Valente James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * Joan D. Vinge Hugo Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer W * Jo Walton Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award winner, John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer * Kate Wilhelm multiple Nebula Award winner, Hugo Award winner * Connie Willis multiple Nebula Award winner, multiple Hugo Award winner, incident involving Connie Willis Y * Fumi Yoshinaga James Tiptree, Jr. Award winner * E. Lily Yu John W. Campbell Award winner for Best New Writer Editors * Teresa Nielsen Hayden - Tor editor * Judy-Lynn del Rey * Kristine Kathryn Rusch * Ellen Datlow * Ginjer Buchanan * Shawna McCarthy * Kelly Link cofounder and editor of Small Beer Press * Lynne M. Thomas Publisher/Editor-in-Chief of Uncanny: a Magazine of Science Fiction and Fantasy * Michi Trota Managing Editor of Uncanny: a Magazine of Science Fiction and Fantasy Fans (feel free to add yourself) * Janice Bogstad - editor of Janus * Rachel Chalmers - fan, critic, blogger * Jeanne Gomoll - editor of Janus * Sumana Harihareswara - fan, blogger, co-editor of Thoughtcrime Experiments * Liz Henry - fan, blogger, activist * Elise Matthesen - artist, writer, SFF fan * Laura Quilter - writer, activist, Wikipedia admin, archivist, creator of Feminist Science Fiction, Fantasy, and Utopia pages * Susan Wood * Spiff - Resident nigger Other/uncategorised * Laurie Toby Edison - photographer, artist, activist * Annalee Newitz - io9 blogger * Erica Friedman - anime fan, creator of Yuricon, chief editor of ALC Publishing * Debbie Notkin - SFF fan, activist * Rica Takashima - mangaka * Women Talk Sci Fi - podcast by Eugenia and Gerri See also List of female science fiction writers on Wikipedia. * Category:Lists of women Category:Awards Category:Science fiction